


ooh (zoom!)

by sadtrashjunior



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Work, Voyeurism, jihoon has complicated feelings on sex work, not slow burn but not spontaneous combustion either, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtrashjunior/pseuds/sadtrashjunior
Summary: jihoon is a struggling mall-crawler, eating food court nachos with jeonghan, and trying to get mingyu off his couch as soonyoung busts his ass at the cafe across town.or woozi gets his back cracked like a glowstick by hoshi while cameraman mingyu films.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	ooh (zoom!)

the lady at the hotdog stand is pitying him. he had hoped he would never have to see her again after begging for a job but there they are: making awkward eye contact on his fifth turn past her stall. it’s then that jihoon knows to call it a day, turning on his heel to go sit in the food court and stare at all the snacks he can’t afford to buy.

this is how jeonghan finds him, tray in hand, eyebrow prematurely raised, “didn’t get a job?”

“how’d you guess,” jihoon asks, but it’s not really a question. he drags his eyes away from some kids' chicken nuggets to settle on his friend, watching him pick up one of the packages and offer it to him with a sweet smile. 

“you still look sad and poor.” 

the smile jihoon gives back is slightly bitter but he takes the proffered food anyway, and wishing for the nth time that he didn’t have to accept jeonghan’s meals. he studies his friend, at how put together he looks, how calm he seems, and wonders if that’s what financial stability looks like. his eyes then catch on something shimmering, glittering around the other's slim neck. 

“is that a new necklace?” 

jeonghan pauses with his fork halfway in the air, looking vaguely guilty in the way that all people who’ve been caught mid-bite do, “huh?”

it makes him laugh, just a little, as he gestures to his own body, “the necklace. is it new? i’ve never seen it before.”

jeonghan shoves the bite into his mouth and speaks around his food, “mm! yeah i bought this a few days ago from the jeweler. i’ve had my eye on it for a while. is it nice?”

jihoon hums skeptically, “treating yourself again?”

“there’s nothing wrong with it,” jeonghan goes back to his food, seeing that he’s not gonna get the compliment he seeks from jihoon,” and it’s my money. i can spend it if i want to.”

jihoon thinks of the ring a few weeks before, the doc martens a month back, a shirt that didn’t even fit jeonghan and had cost more than it was worth. it’s with this in mind that he asks, “where do you even get the money for this stuff anyway?”

he expects him to say that he had picked up some extra shifts at the macy’s he worked full time at, or that he had gone out and got a second job to fulfill his shopping habit. 

jeonghan is picking at the cilantro in his salad, frowning like he’s surprised to see it there when he says, “i do some solo cams when i need some extra money.”

jihoon almost slices his finger open on a sharp edge in his burrito’s packaging, “cams?”

“you know, camming. a camboy.”

jihoon doesn’t know, jeonghan must read it in the way he drops his burrito and almost capsizes their small table. he drops his fork and steadies the table, eye’s widening and has the nerve to ask, “you didn’t know?”

jihoon sputters from a full 30 seconds, “no i didn’t know! what the fuck! what the hell! what the hell and what the fuck!” he tries to keep his voice down and is reminded by the shoppers around him shooting them dirty looks that he’s in public, “does seungcheol and joshua know?”

“oh my god? no one told you?” then under his breath, “i guess telling seungkwan something doesn’t mean he’ll spread it around the group.” and then yelps as jihoon slumps down to kick his legs under the table.

“i’m talking to you, you filthy fuck, answer my question!”

“yeah they know,” jeonghan, the nerve of him, picks up his fork again, “me and cheol usually do videos together. that’s why i do them by myself when i want extra money; everything me and cheol make goes towards necessities. ew, close your mouth jihoon, we’re in public anything could fly in there.”

jihoon’s teeth click together and he slowly reaches for his burrito again, “that’s funny coming from you. but what about joshua? what does he think about you guys… doing…” 

“porn?” jeonghan throws out the word flippantly, “he’s okay with it. it pays the bills and even he’ll suck dick on camera for a downpayment on a textbook. for the most part shua just leaves it to me and cheol,” he shrugs and starts picking the bottom of his salad container, looking for meat that slipped through the cracks in the lettuce. 

“it’s not like it’s cheating or anything. if anything it makes us closer; hundreds of people tune in to watch us fuck every other week and let me tell you: knowing you’re that wanted, that you can have any of them but choosing to go back to the same two men every day after without a thought,” he stabs a piece of chicken almost wistfully, “i’ve never felt so loved.”

mingyu looks up at him when he stomps through the door, lying in the exact same position he was in when jihoon left. despite jihoon’s obvious mood, the other man’s face brightens anyway and greets him enthusiastically.

“back already?”

jihoon squints at this warm and fuzzy welcome, “talk to me when you get a bed.”

mingyu settles deeper into the couch, tickling jihoon’s fear that their couch will never lose it’s mingyu-sized dent even after the mingyu moves out. “talk to me when you get a job.”

“get out of my apartment.” jihoon throws back, shucking off his shoes and cracking his back.

“funny you say that because, i called wonwoo today like you,” mingyu quotes the air obviously thinking about jihoon’s threat to call seungcheol and seokmin to take the couch and sit it on the curb, “‘suggested’ but he said he wasn’t home to let me in.”

“he hasn’t been home the last four times you called him. why don’t you ask him to leave his key under the mat or something?”

“a doormat? inside an apartment hallway? you must be tired hyun-” 

jihoon yanks the couch cushion --mingyu’s pillow-- from under his head shoving it over his face and leaning his body weight onto it. mingyu begins a series of aborted flails and futile pushes at jihoon’s arms which go on for a few seconds until the locks click and soonyoung walks in. unlike mingyu, this is the first time he’s seeing him today, as he was gone when jihoon woke up at eight that morning. jihoon is happy to see him, his actual roommate, who actually has a job and a room and a bed to sleep in, and that reminds him: he takes the pillow off of mingyu’s face.

“hello~” soonyoung crows, “guess who made decent tips today!”

mingyu gasps, “the pretty new hostess you’ve been jealous of?”

“get a bed before you talk to me.” soonyoung saunters over and plops down on the floor in front of the coffee table, reaching into his backpack and pulling out the tacky pouch seungkwan had gotten him two christmases ago; jihoon thought it looked like a shower curtain, vernon thought it looked like casino carpet, joshua thought it looked nice. jihoon plops down next to him, facing the couch a safe distance away from the reach of mingyu’s sick bird arms. soonyoung gives his little ugly pouch an excited shake and everyone’s ears perk up at the sound of change jingling. vaguely, jihoon thinks they all must look like vultures crowding around the coffee table, like the hyenas from the lion king drooling over whatever measly earnings soonyoung scraped together. 

but he knows he’ll act like whatever animal he needs to if the distasteful bag has enough money to cover groceries for the next few days. just until jihoon got back on his feet. and he would get back on his feet by any means necessary. even if it means going back to the hotdog lady. 

soonyoung dumps the contents of the bag onto their pitiful table and leans back on his heels, soaking in the sound of coins hitting hardwood. jihoon on his part lunges forward and begins to count the money while mingyu sings praise at soonyoung. it does look like a lot, a medium pile of coins and bills of various colors and sizes, but as he gets all the change sorted and summarized it only comes out to about, “47 dollars.”

soonyoung and mingyu pause while in the middle of high fiving. dumbasses. 

“huh?” one of them asks, the noise is muffled behind the blood rushing to jihoon’s ears.

“i said it’s only 47 dollars and 32 fucking cents. that’s barely enough to get groceries for all three of us to last for a day.”

“at least we can eat. i worked way too hard for that money not to be grateful for however much it is. so what we’re stuck on ramyun for a whi- jihoonie what’s wrong?” soonyoung murmurs, and it occurs to jihoon that he’s trembling. his ears feel hot and he’s shaking and they barely have enough money and it’s not fine.

“i saw jeonghan today,” he says instead, rising to his feet and paying them no mind as they do the same. “you know what he does when he’s down on his luck instead of overtime at fucking macy’s? he jerks off on camera and makes more than this with half the effort! he told me today that him and cheol can fuck on camera and make enough to pay the bills that we can’t even imagine paying this month!” jihoon seethes in a harsh whisper, while the walls aren’t paper thin they lack enough sounding to make their whole conversation the neighbors’ business if he's not careful.

“we’re trying jihoon! i’m putting in as many applications as you are and ‘young is pulling so much overtime i don’t know how he’s not running the place by now! you just need to calm down and trust the process,” mingyu flops down on the couch seemingly unbothered by his outburst. in fact, mingyu looked like he was barely paying attention at all.

before jihoon can start in on him though, soonyoung plops down next to the tall man and hums in agreement, “all this struggle will pay off eventually. for now, let's take it one day at a time yeah?”  
and it isn’t mingyu, it isn’t soonyoung, it’s not even jeonghan that’s pissing him off right now. it’s himself and his helplessness at this moment. his lack of job, his lack of money, dependent solely on soonyoung to take care of not only himself but their unexpected roommate as well.

jihoon isn’t prone to tantrums; not watching or throwing them. so when he feels frustrated tears burn the back of his eyes, he simply turns on his heel and goes to his room. and if he lets the door slam closed, well, he wasn’t prone to tantrums but he could throw one every once in a while.

jihoon catches a couple more buses then usual to go to the more upscale mall up in the better district of los angeles. he lingers and hands out his resume, fills out applications, and leaves when security starts following him around the food court. on the bus when some guy won’t stop staring at what jihoon hopes is his blonde hair, he pulls out his phone and calls seungkwan so he won’t have to fist fight a stranger for his life. 

“hewwo?” jihoon hangs up immediately, and calls hansol instead.

“yeah?” that was much better, jihoon isn’t talking to a man who answers the phone with hewwo.

“keep me company while i’m on the bus dongsaeng.” he mumbles, shooting the dude with the staring problem a look.

“seungkwan asked why you called him and hung up, he said it was rude and he’ll be rejecting all future calls from you henceforth,” hansol says easily, not at all bothered by jihoon’s insistence. 

“well you tell him i’m not calling him until he can answer the phone with some dignity,” he shoots back, “but who cares about seungkwan -actually no, i care about seungkwan, put me on speaker.” jihoon bounces his leg until he hears the telltale click of being put on speakerphone and god, this was why hansol was one of jihoon’s favorites: he didn’t ask questions, and didn’t talk back that much, he just did things. ugh jihoon loved him.

“seungkwan,” he pauses, “when were you gonna tell me about jeonghan and cheol’s second job?”

“ah, well, you see. you’ve had such shitty luck lately hyung, and i didn’t want to stress you out. simple!” the man in question declares, “you can’t just spring news like that on people.”

the bus lurches to his stop, and jihoon rises, side-eyeing the man who practically forced him to call for help in the first place and hops off soundly. with no one close enough to listen in on his conversation he asserted, “if one of you decide to start doing porn, i don’t care how stressed i am. you fucking tell me boo seungkwan.

this is considered essential fucking information! I talked to you last week and all you had to say was how you wanted to bleach your hair. and, and jeonghan told me in the fucking mall in front of god and children, that takes the fucking cake for being sprung on. ”

there’s a moment of silence after his rant, then, “in his defence hyung, you never asked about how jeonghan got all those nice things on a macy’s paycheck anyway,” hansol said bemusedly. 

after a beat, jihoon quiet out of stupefied shock that hansol, who started laughing, said such a thing, seungkwan sputters, “yeah! you never asked!” 

soonyoung had that look on his face again: the one where he thinks he has a good idea but in reality its really fucking stupid. mingyu is trying to hide behind him, which would look only slightly less ridiculous if he wasnt six fucking feet tall. It looks like they’ve been waiting for him for a while, sitting on the couch-slash-mingyu’s bed, staring at him as he walks through the door, looking tentatively hopeful in a way that makes jihoon uneasy. 

jihoon kicks the door closed behind him, and soonyoung stands up as it slams, mingyu a beat behind looking chastised at an argument that hasn't even started yet. 

“jihoon! how was job hunting?” soonyoung asks. but jihoon notes that he says it weird, rhetorically almost, like he already knows the answer.

“it went shitty,” he starts, toeing off his shoes and eyeing mingyu down from behind soonyoung, “i walked the whole fucking mall twice, went into every store, and couldn’t get a single interview.”

“did you at least turn in your résumé to a few people, hyung?” mingyu asks, and suddenly jihoon doesn’t feel like dancing around whatever it is they're trying to stall for.

“what are you hiding? just tell me, i don't feel like playing any games.”

soonyoung inches toward him, “remember when jeonghan hyung told you about his….side job… the other day?”

maybe this is a false alarm, jihoon thinks, making an affirming noise and trudging towards the kitchen to warm up a plate of something he can only dream of for dinner. 

“it doesn’t sound like a bad idea. i asked seungcheol hyung about it and he said a couple of videos a month is enough for the phone and cable bill. imagine what making a couple of videos a week could make! it could help cover rent and groceries, and-”

“holy fuck are you seriously suggesting that we do porn?,” jihoon locks eyes with mingyu who, as embarrassed as he looks, gives a shameless shrug that shows where he stands on the subject.

“the couch isn't very comfortable hyung.”

“neither is getting fucked on camera!”

“how would you know? have you done this before jihoonie?” soonyoung must’ve picked up a second job at the stupid factory, that must be what’s happened here. He just sampled a little of the product.

jihoon scrunches up his face and squints so hard he can barely see them through his lashes, “no!” he scoffs,” and im never going to do it because that’s a fucking insane idea!”

“you have a better idea to make some money quickly?” soonyoung looks at him like he’s crazy, like he’s the one with the issue in this conversation. Jihoon feels like he’s been hit on the head.

“why dont you and mingyu do it if you’re so fucking sure it’ll work out?”

for the first time in the conversation, mingyu looks him in the eye. he looks jihoon in the eye, gives him a shit eating grin, and says matter-of-factly: “i’m camera shy.”

It’s much later, after the sun’s long gone and jihoon is done spacing out in his bed, when he feels he’s calmed down enough to revisit idea. it kills him to admit it but logically, it’s not that bad; the way jeonghan had described it made it seem like him and seungcheol were working regular jobs as a hobby. soonyoung’s hours were getting steadily cut and mingyu was just as unemployed as he was; there was no way soonyoung’s measly tips and his sorry pay could cover their rent, not even thinking of their bills.

it’s easier to just think of it as a job, is what jihoon decided in the long run. he just has to put out a little to eat, and people do that every day, so this would be no different. just a guy getting dicked down by his roommate on the regular while their deadbeat best friend films it for money. perfectly normal situation.

yeah. he rolls over and pulls his phone from where it had been digging into his side for the better part of an hour and pulls up his group chat with soonyoung and mingyu (if he’s gonna agree to doing porn, there’s no way he’s going to do it looking them in the eye). he stares at the last message in the thread: mingyu asking him for pretzels from the mall and jihoon asking him if he had pretzel money. soonyoung had been strangely absent from the interaction and looking back jihoon figures this must’ve been when he was cooking up this genius idea. he types out the text a million different times (because is there an easy way to agree to doing porn?) before deciding on a simple, ‘i’ll do it :/” and rolling over. 

soonyoung and mingyu pile together some money for a cheap camcorder, then spend half the night arguing about how it works. jihoon leaves them at the shady pawn shop fitting for their price range to go across the street to the shady drug store fitting for their financial situation. he ducks inside, makes shameful eye contact with the clerk, and shuffles into the health aisle: before a camera goes anywhere near his asshole he needs to do a little spring cleaning. it’d been a few months since he’d been touched back there, coincidentally around the same time he got fired, and spider webs and dust probably wouldn’t look great on camera. also, knowing soonyoung and his fat mouth, jihoon had better do it himself before he asked. 

he picks out the cheapest enema in the entire aise, it doesn’t have to be great, it just needs to get the job done, stomps down a few rows to get the candy bar he already knows he’ll deserve by the end of the night, then makes the walk of shame up to the cashier.

it’s always innately embarrassing to buy personal items: to make eye contact with the cashier as they swipe your shame like it doesnt matter and ask you for money like that wasn’t just the most mortifying experience ever. and it wasn’t. the enema and candy bar rob him for 12 dollars, and the clerk puts them in the same bag like one of them won’t be going up his ass later. needless to say, it’s his most normal interaction of the day.

and then it’s later that night, when he’s squatting in the bathtub with his candy bar sitting on the toilet, that it actually hits him. 

“no i wont get mingyu off your couch.” 

“what? no not that. so i’m doing porn with soonyoung and mingyu-”

“what-”

“but now i’m getting cold feet, which is stupid because i just rinsed my ass out twice, but-”

“wait-”

“i don’t even think it’s the porn i’m worried about honestly i think it’s just a bit weird doing porn with people you know-”

“jihoon-”

“while the guy who sleeps on your couch films it.”

“wait, wait, wait… mingyu’s doing porn?”

“wonwoo that’s not the point.”

“i think that is the point, we break up and all of a sudden he’s doing porn. sounds like a great point to me. I could probably write an essay about this point.” 

“stupid shit like this is probably why you broke up in the first place,” jihoon shifts to start on his third rinse, he was always a good multitasker. “apparently he’s just the camera guy. no penetration on his behalf. but he’s gonna be doing the close ups on my ass so he’s still a problem.”

“huh. well... what do you want me to tell you,” wonwoo asks, and jihoon can tell it’s a genuine question. it’s why he decided to call him in the first place.

“tell me i’m doing the right thing, that everything’s going to be okay, and that this will solve all my problems.” 

“you’re doing an okay thing, everything might be alright, but i’m not gonna tell you that doing porn is going to solve anything. in fact, it’s probably going to give you more problems then you have now but whatever. are you done?” 

“done with what?”

“panicking, rinsing your ass, this phone call. pick one.” 

jihoon throws a glance over his shoulder, “well my water still isn’t clean-”

“blocked.”

“other than that i think i’m finished. thanks wonwoo.”

“hey, if you needed a pep talk, why didn’t you just call seungcheol hyung? you know him and jeonghan hyung do porn too right?”

the growl jihoon let’s out as he hangs up makes his throat hurt, so he cuts off. Soonyoung was probably gonna do that later anyway. woah wait. time to make another call. 

“hello?,” a clear voice says in english, which makes jihoon pause.

“joshua? where’s jeonghan?” 

joshua clears his throat and jihoon can hear him shifting in the background, “he’s um, busy. should i take a message?”

“no. but. um. well, i’m about to do porn with soonyoung. and mingyu i guess. so im squatting in our bathtub rinsing my ass out, a candy bar on the toilet, and you on the phone, ” he spilled. 

“uh huh,” a shuffling sound, maybe joshua getting more comfortable, then “so you know about cheol and hannie?”

jihoon bristles, “and you too! don’t act like you don’t do it too to save face.”

joshua barks out a gruff laugh over the phone and jihoon can practically hear the leer on his face and he says, “never that! There’s no shame in my game jihoonie.”

“sure, whatever.”

“i don’t just do porn, there’s other aspects to the website than just that you know.”

Jihoon does not know, but he makes an affirming noise anyway; joshua got a big head whenever he knew things others didn’t. probably why him and jeonghan got along so well. “ what do you do then?”

“i do studying asmr. i vlog in english, sometimes with jeonghan and cheol. it’s just for fun! you know they only really pay you for the more explicit aspects of the channel anyway. It’s a really cool place and the people on there have really nice energy. i think you should explore the site a bit more other than just the sex part hoonie. It might be a good outlet for your music too,” the other man says animatedly and jihoon can feel his speaker buzzing when joshua talks out of it.

mentioning jihoon’s music, oh that was a low blow even for joshua. of course it’s more of an unspoken rule not to mention jihoon’s failed dreams of being in the music industry. something he would never shut up about when he first met his friends, had slowly dwindled down to a taboo subject due to his growing financial issues and rejection letters from major record labels. his old job as a radio dj on an obscure show had fired him (for a taller, more smooth talking male as they transitioned into viewable radio to keep up with the trends) and suddenly the hunt was on for a new way to sustain himself and he had no more time for music. 

but maybe, just maybe, if this all went well, he could post a few covers on their channel. just to get back into the swing of things. but this was porn, so, wishful thinking on joshua’s part.

“jihoon? i’m sorry for talking about your music, but as your hyung i just think it’ll be good for you to get back into a hobby that doesn't involve you walking around the mall job hunting. “

jihoon makes a noise in the back of his throat, “no hyung, i guess you’re right. if this isn’t a dud, i promise i’ll get back into my music. I swear,” he grunted and craned his neck to look behind him. his water was finally clear. that was his cue to go then. no more putting it off.

he told joshua such, and frowned when the older man let out another laugh, choking out something that sounded like ‘tmi’ and ‘get out of the bathtub.’ he had barely managed to end the call when the doorknob turned and mingyu walked in. jihoon would later feel embarrassed about the squawk that escaped his lips as he quickly jerked the shower curtain around the tub to preserve his modesty. 

“honestly hyung no need to be embarrassed, i'm about to see everything as soon as you’re done in here anyway,” the taller man says nonchalantly. 

jihoon watched him incredulously behind the shower curtain, stalking his outline as mingyu grabs his candy bar off the toilet seat and settles down on the closed lid. the nerve of this man to barge in on him rinsing his ass out in the tub, then make himself comfortable and eat his candy bar! jihoon checked his pulse just to make sure he was alive and this was really happening.

in a sense mingyu was right: as the camera man, there was no part of jihoon that he wasn’t about to see, but it was mingyu. out of all the people in their broad friend group, mingyu was the last person jihoon stood to be wronged by. 

it was with this in mind that he scooted forwards by the bathtub spout and grabbed a towel hanging from the rack on the wall. keeping his eyes on the shadowy figure munching happily on his snack, he used the towel to cover himself as he yanked the curtain back. 

mingyu jumped at the sudden movement, tan hand clenching hard around the candy bar as the small man wound his fist back and gave him a good natured punch to the shoulder. “that’s for stealing my fucking candy bar. why did you come in here anyway?”

the bigger man immediately starts whining about his arm, ignoring the question until jihoon pulls back his fist again. it was with a huff and an over exaggerated sniffle that the other man proclaimed seriously, “i came in here to check on you.”

jihoon hastily moved to wrap the towel around his waist, “you’ve been eyeing my candy since you dug around my bag earlier brat. i’m almost ready anyway.” he steps delicately over the edge of the tub onto the bath mat on the floor, “i’ll be in when i’m done.”

abandoning his candy bar, damn rip the 1.99 he spent on that shit, he walks to his room. it’s a deliberate decision not to look towards soonyoung’s as he rummages around the area, seemingly setting up for what is undoubtedly about to be the low of jihoon’s life. 

he closes the door behind him as he enters, (sue him for wanting to keep his privacy in this trying time), and drops the towel. jihoon scrubs his hands over his face once, twice, and a third time for good measure before deciding that standing in the middle of his room ass naked wasn’t the move. the move tonight was...porn. 

"jihoon! we're ready!"

right. so was he. ready as he'll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> so like, this is my first ever published fic on ao3???? my writing sucks but im trying my best, ill maybe update this as i finish but hitting my chapter goals is rlly hard lmfao also ill probably come back and like......edit or rewrite this lmfaaoooooo


End file.
